Defying the Odds
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Someone's playing a game with the Hardys. The question is what is it and why. Or more importantly who is it? The answers will reveal a little known secret about the Hardy family. Chapter 20 Up! R&R! Complete!
1. Lies, Damn Lies, And Statistics

**A/N Hi, people! Okay now those of u who read my other stories may be wondering why the heck I'm starting another one, but this just popped into my head and I wanted to write it YAY! Also for the sake of this story Frank and Joe are nine monthes apart so are in the same grade.**

**Disclaimer: Perche? Non hol soldi. **

**Facts used are from my textbook!**

**Joe's POV**

"Settle down people." My teacher Mr. Brians ordered. We were in Oral and written which was the only class I have with Frank, because he has all honors classes and this is my only honors class. Anyways my teacher is supposedly telling us what we are quote 'Really afraid of.' Yeah, whatever. Sure. "People are growing increasingly fearful with the spread of terrorism and diseases like West Nile, the question is why do we fear these things? Should we fear them or are these fears irrational and unfounded?" Snore. "Despite the fact that 1 in 9,000,000 die in a plane crash while a much larger number die in car accidents, many people still believe they are safer in the car. Why is this you ask?" Actually, I'd prefer he kept that to himself. I'm not all that interested. "Our brains have two parts that receive information one of these the amagdala which controls are emotions. So, when your brain receives information it processes thing based on how new the danger is, the control you have over it, and how much you trust the source." Wow, I don't think I've ever been so interested in something! Not. "Many people fear things like being it by a dog or getting shot. But these facts should help convince you of otherwise. The chances of you being bit by a dog is 1 in 19,000,000, the chances of you being killed by a gun is 1 in 28,000, for kidnapping you only have a 1 in 1,300,000! These figures are per year." Right, well, these statistics clearly don't apply to Frank or I, as we have each been kidnapped probably a dozen times this year alone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Brians I have a question." Biff said raising his hand while I noticed struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yes Mr. Hooper?" Mr. Brians asked. Most likely assuming that Biff's question was about something serious. Right.

"If it's a less then a one in a million chance of being kidnapped why have Frank and Joe been kidnapped like twelve times already this year?" Hah! My teacher is gaping like a fish! Let's see him wiggle his way out of that one with a statistic! I lean over and tell Frank this.

"Well, Joe as Mark Twain once said 'There are three kinds of lies, lies, damn lies, and statistics.' Frank informed me. Hmm…trust Frank to be able to quote some guy who's been dead for like a century.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it, it'll have more actions soon this was just a small plot start. Review! I love reviews! They make me smile:0)**


	2. Watery Encounters

**A/N Thanks for the review Jason! Lol you my only reviewer so far! Come on people Review I now you can do it. Just hit the little button and type something! Something nice preferably. I take criticism just not flames. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy's but I bet I could buy them on EBay. Which I also don't own.**

"Frank, Joe can you come down here?"

"Sure, Dad what can we do?" Frank asked coming down the stairs.

"Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping."

"Go wake him up."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Frank went back up the stairs and into Joe's room. "Jooooe time to wake up!" Frank said in a sing song voice.

"Mmph." Joe responded burrowing deeper into the pillows.

"Joe Dad needs to talk to us!" Frank said Joe ignored him. Frank sihed and went inot the bathroom connecting their rooms got a cup and filled it with ice cold water. He then poured it onto Joe's head.

"Frrrrrraaaaaaannnnnkkkkk! I'll kill you!" Joe screamed running after his brother he caught him at the top of the stairs. By the time Fenton got upstairs to investigate the screams Joe had Frank in a headlock and was instructing him to holler uncle, to which he was adamantly refusing.

"Joe let go of your brother." Fenton instructed.

"Fine." Joe said releasing his hold on Frank who glared at him and Joe glared right back because quite frankly he wasn't too happy with his brother at the moment either.

"Good, now come with me downstairs I have something I need you two to do."

"What is it Dad?" Frank asked once they had entered their Dad's office.

"I want you two to deliver these documents to the courthouse in Manhattan I'd go myself but I haven't enough time. They need to be there by 3:00pm and its 1:30 now."

"All right." They said together. They headed outside and got into their car. Joe was driving because he grabbed the keys and refused to let Frank drive. The first part of the trip was mostly silent with no talking other then the occasional argument over the radio station. It was already 2:30pm and they were caught in a major traffic jam on the bridge connecting New York to Manhattan. "Should we pull over to the side of the road and walk?" Frank asked.

"I guess that's our best choice." Joe said navigating the van off the road, and getting out of the car followed by Frank. They had to walk single file do to the crowds and the cars and they were soon separated.

"Excuse me was that your brother that I saw go over the bridge just now? The blond haired blue eyed one?" An old looking man said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh my god! Joe!" Frank said leaning over the edge of the bridge and looking into the water. The man smirked this was too easy he pushed into Frank knocking him off the bridge and into the water.


	3. Shh!

**A/N Hello people yes, yes I know I know I was supposed to update. Blah blah blah. I'm so so sorry but I was sick Wednesday and Thursday and 2day was my Gram's bday, so now its 11:30pm that I'm updating. Anywho Mocha Addict Update please! And on with the story…**

**Thank You TO All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

"Frank!" Joe screamed turning around just in time to hear a shout from his brother as he fell over the side of the bridge. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Joe said wondering how the hell he was going to get to Frank it was at least a fifty foot drop from the bridge and that was being optimistic. "The ladder." Joe said triumphantly spotting it. Joe shoved his way through the crowd to the ladder at the edge of the bridge, he paused only to take off his shoes shirt and coat o he would have less weighing him down, and Joe swam with strong strokes toward where he had seen his brother go under. "Where are you Frank?" Joe muttered to himself. Joe let out a small sigh of relief when he spotted an arm in the water; Joe swam over to it and dragged Frank upward by his arm. Joe wrapped one arm around Frank's waist and swam back toward the ladder. "Come on, Frank. Breathe." Joe said noticing his brother's breaths were getting more raspy and shallow by the second. To his immense relief a coast card boat had been nearby. The boat pulled up to them and hauled them out of the water. Joe was immediately handed a blanket, and Frank was wrapped in one as a doctor on the boat checked to make sure he was breathing. He was. That he had a pulse. He did. The doctor also looked over Joe, and decided that both boys Frank especially would need to go to the hospital. The coastguard officials gave them a ride to shore where an ambulance was waiting both boys were taken straight to the nearest hospital.

One Hour Later…

"Are my sons okay?" Laura Hardy demanded of the nearest nurse upon arriving at the hospital.

"Who are your sons?"

"Frank and Joe Hardy." Fenton responded.

"The doctor is in with them now and he should be out to see you shortly, but to the best of my knowledge, Joe should be released in the next few hours, and Fran will be kept at least overnight."

"Thanks." Laura said, smiling wanly at the nurse."

"You're Welcome." The nurse said before turning to answer another person's question.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" The doctor asked walking into the waiting area.

"Yes." They answered together.

"Your sons will both be fine, will be discharging Joe in the next hour, but we want to keep Frank overnight, he's suffering from a mild case of hypothermia, but he'll be fine, they'll both probably have pretty bad colds though. Also, Frank isn't allowed to talk he has a pretty bad cough from the water, and his voice s already going as it is." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Can we go see them?" Laura asked.

"Yes of course." The doctor responded.

"Joe, Frank!" Laura said hugging them both before looking at them sternly letting them know that she expected a complete rundown on what had happened.

"Hi, Mom." Joe said wryly. Frank opened his mouth to talk but was immediately shushed by Laura.

"What happened?" Fenton asked.

"We got caught in a huge traffic jam, so we decided to walk to the courthouse Frank was walking behind me, I heard him yell and I turned around in time to see him fall over, but I didn't see who pushed him." Joe said relating what he knew of the tale.

"I-" Frank started, only to be told to be quiet by both of his parents and Joe at the same time. "But-" Frank started.

"Franklin Matthew Hardy!" Laura exclaimed. "The doctor, said you are not to be talking, that you need to rest your vocal cords, so I better not hear you talking." She finished. Frank nodded his head and glared at Joe who was laughing.

A/N Mocha Addict, please Update! And Everyone please Review:0)

Do you know something sad? You are more likely to die on your way ot buy a lottery ticket then to actually win.


	4. Swinging in the Park

**A/N The whole world sucks. Boo.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hardy Boys would the whole world suck? No. Does the whole world suck? Yes.**

**Note: This chapter takes place two weeks after the previous one.**

"Frank, you shouldn't be going around alone they never found whoever pushed you in." Joe argued with his brother.

"That's really my choice now isn't it? I'm plenty responsible enough to be alone, and if memory serves correctly it is usually you who gets kidnapped for walking off alones. So, excuse me if I don't take you seriously." Frank said angrily.

"Joe's right, Frank, I hardly think its safe for you to be going off alone." Fenton said calmly.

"Fine, take his side you always do. I'm leaving." Frank said walking out the door slamming it behind him and taking off running. Fenton shook his head while Joe looked concerned.

"Should I go after him?" Joe asked.

"Give him a few minutes then follow him." Fenton said.

"Okay." Joe agreed. Frank ran without looking back ending up at the park. Sighing he plopped down on the swing. He didn't know what happened; he was just sick of people telling him what he could and couldn't do. So, he had left maybe not the left plan, but effective none the less. Frank was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone approach the park, didn't hear him walk up behind him, and didn't see the fist that came toward his head as the world went black. The man chuckled to himself and picked up the boy carrying him to his car, handcuffing him and shoving him into the trunk. Tos ehardys had played right into his hands. Joe Hardy walked out the door of his house and headed to the park Frank always went there when he was upset. Joe had asked him why once. Frank said once when he was four and Joe was just three he vaguely remembered coming to the park, Frank typical of a four year old had wandered away, and Joe being the typical little brother followed after him. We all know it didn't stay typical, I mean this is the Hardys. A strange man had wandered over and tried to get Frank to come into his care. Joe snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee. The man then tried to get Joe and Frank had bit his hand. The man screamed and Laura and Fenton had come running the man was arrested on the spot. Frank loved to there because it was the spot he liked to affectionately say they had caught there first criminal. Joe was sure Frank would have gone there. His big brother was nothing if not predictable, stable some might say, boring Joe would say, but we all know Joe is an adrenaline-high-wants-to-get-himself-killed-junkie. Joe walked across the park to the swings where Frank usually was. He let out a gasp there was blood on the woodchips, not much, but not exactly a knee scrape either. What concerned him more was the presence of Frank's cell phone on the ground, with ten missed calls, five unread text messages, and several voicemails. This didn't look good. _What have you gotten yourself into, Big Brother?_ Joe wondered as he pulled out his cell phone and called his Dad. _Some people's older brothers. Like your any better! _A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Frank snorted. _Shut up! _Joe muttered. _Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. _The voice sing-songed. _Well then, you'll just have to shut the hell up won't you? _Joe thought. _You'd like that wouldn't you? _The Frank voice asked._ GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**A/N Who liked? Seriously people review please??? Also, a special, special thank you to the Silent Rumble for his help on this chapter. Jason, I still expect you to update, even if this is less then 1,000 words, because I am in a very crappy mood and want something good to read, also if you don't then I might have to throw something at you, or smack you like this boy on my debate team. Lool. Not the best day. Hey, I only hit him with a door. Look, people I got crappy debate scores and he was trying to make me freeze! There were 12 inches of snow on the ground and he kept opening the door! He deserved it, and my debate varsity ppl who I have to listen to as assigned to us by our coach or be called insubordinate and get lectured (not that I wasn't already being lectured.) were making me give speeches, and yelling at me, and threatening to muzzle me, sacrifice me to pagan gods etc. in conclusion TSR and DPTM update! And everyone else review and get virtual cookies or get my virtual version of my bowling ball thrown at you, Seriously review, I've been sad all day. And 832 words is close enough!**


	5. The Plot ThickensDUNDUNDUN

**A/N It's not nice to blackmail or threaten people. **

**Disclaimer: "If there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do stupid people ask do they get smart just in time to ask questions?" –Scott Adams**

**Thank you to all reviewers!!!**

_Where am I? What happened? _Franklin Matthew Hardy wondered opening his eyes and taking in his completely and utterly splendiferous surroundings. He was handcuffed to a pipe in what appeared to be your run of the mill leaky unfinished basement. It had all the appearances of your typical kidnapping, no different then any of the other eight-nine times he had been kidnapped that year, but the one thing Franklin Matthew Hardy failed to realize was that this was not going to be a typical run of the mill kidnapping, it was one that would haunt him years from now if he lived that long that is. Roger H. Hodges was an educated man; cool… calculating not the sort of man you wanted holding you hostage. It is a common misconception that the worst kind of criminal to have kidnap you is an angry impetuous one. The wonderful thing about this type is that they mess up they allow their anger to get the better of them, therefore allowing the captive to get the upper hand. That wonderful opportunity is not commonly presented in the calculating and detached criminals, these are the ones psychologists spend years trying to delve into the minds of, and police and FBI spend years trying to find or pin a crime on. Unfortunately for one Franklin Matthew Hardy, Roger H. Hodges was one such criminal and one Roger H. Hodges was holding one Franklin Matthew Hardy captive. To make matters worse Roger H. Hodges had a special dislike for all things Hardy. Not many people know much about Roger Hodges he is a quiet man, reserved some might say. He has the sort of demeanor that I'm sure many people recognize a demeanor strikingly similar to that of one Fenton Hardy. Fenton Hardy grew up in New York City he attended school there a private boarding school. His family was upper class, he didn't like to flaunt this fact, and Fenton Hardy never thought himself better then anyone else. Upon entrance into his boarding school Fenton Hardy met Roger Hodges the two became fast friends or so it seemed. You see back then there was no Roger Hodges or Fenton Hardy there was however a Roger Siano and Fenton Russo. Both boys were upper class, with families which seemed to be involved in some questionable dealings. Fenton and Roger were kept separate from these dealings sent away to boarding school. Fenton never approved of the actions of his family, Roger didn't either or so it seemed. Roger had one fatal flaw ambition; it was this singular trait that would send their families on a path of deception and betrayal. There were no guarantees of survival and no promises of happiness, a war would begin a war that upon its seemed completion never really ended.

"Why hello, Mr. Hardy." Roger said entering the basement and approaching the youth who lay there. "Comfortable?"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want, Mr. Hardy? That is both a simple and difficult concept, you see your father is a dear old friend of mine, we grew up together, and I've been looking forward to meeting you in person since the day you were conceived."

"…"

"Ah, I see, you're wondering what prompted me to kidnap you, drag you here and handcuff you to a pipe. Well, your family and mine have always had a sort of relationship it goes back generations. Sometimes we were friends sometimes we were not, but never were we enemies, until the one day when your father ruined tat tentative balance our families had struck up. Did I tell you I have a sister?"

"…"

"Ah, no I can tell by your confused look I did not share that fact, well my sister and your father should have wed, uniting the two most powerful families in New York, but your father just couldn't have that now could he? Instead he ran off and married that class lawyer's daughter women Laura Torterella. That single action destroyed what could have been the greatest union of all time. But I intend to rectify this situation."

"How?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Mr. Hardy, as Fenton's first born son you can be considered a viable substitute for him don't you think?"

"…"

"Yes, well my niece Sofia Siano, is most anxious to see you. Wondering why I did not just force your father to divorce Laura and marry my sister? There is a reason for this, the contract mandates that the people entering into the marriage must be untouched, as this is not the case with your father he can hardly be used now can he? Besides my sister died tragically. You my young friend will marry Sofia, and unite to of the most powerful crime families sever to exist the Russo's and the Siano's."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken my last name is Hardy."

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Actually your name is Franklin Matthias Russo, and I will see that the papers are changed back to that before you wed Sofia in Italy."

"I'm not even Italian."

"Yes you are you are one hundred percent Italian, at least when your father decided to forfeit our agreement he kept the bloodlines pure." Roger commented dryly.

"My father is not in the mob."

"Yes, but your family is. Ever wonder why you never see your father's parents? Or his brothers?"

"No." Frank said it was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"Liar. No matter the point is our families will be joined you will marry Sofia and she will bear an heir to our newly united families."

"As nice as that all sounds I need to be getting home."

"Tsk, tsk. I don't want to have to hurt you Mr. Hardy, but if that becomes necessary to the cause… you will remain alive though, you are to be transformed into a participant in the dealings of your family. We will be heading out to see them within the week." Roger announced.

"And where exactly is 'my family'?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"Currently in Italy dealing with some international affairs we will head out there and you and Sofia will be wed and then you will be taught the proper manners to act in public. Understood?" Roger asked dark eyes boring into his captives as though daring him to defy him.

"Understood." _For now. _Frank silently added.

"Good." Roger said smiling a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

**A/N Dundundun! Review! I dunno it started out as some crappy thing I was gonna write so certain cough Jason and Alisha cough would stop pestering me. BUT THEN MY MUSE STRUCK AND I ACTUAKKY GOT AN IDEA! YAY! REVIEW! PLEASE? Also Jason I expect an update and I expect reviews form both you and Alisha. And everyone else. **


	6. Sofia Siano

**A.N Okay people this chapter is Jason's Christmas present. Lool. Otherwise I wouldn't update it. loooooooooool. Merry Christmas, Jason!!! Also Alisha and Loiu I had to go to my Dad's and haven't finished ur chaps yet but I swear ill do them l8r 2night or 2morrow! Sry!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but Christmas is right around the corner! Well when I upload this it'll be Christmas so yeah.**

Sofia Siano was a normal teenager or at least she tried to be. The only problem was that her stupid family insisted on involving her in their mob activities. She wasn't particularly fond of crime but it seemed she was unable to avoid it. She was also pretty sure they had killed her Mother; I mean they were family and all but her Mother had gotten in the way refusing to allow them to marry Sofia off like they tried to do with her. Sofia wasn't happy about this latest idea; they were trying to force her to marry the grandson of another mob boss so that their two families could be united. Sofia sighed and grabbed her purse flipping long brown hair over her shoulder. If she was going to get out of here it had to be now. Her uncle was out of town most likely kidnapping the boy she was to marry. Sofia sighed and opened the door of her room in the manor to come face to face with one of her bodyguards. _Great._

"Going somewhere, Miss Siano?" He inquired eyes narrowed.

"Um, no I was just going to go get a snack." Sofia said smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Umm, just a soda and some chips." She said thinking off the top of her head.

"I'll send someone to bring it to you, go ahead back into you room, Miss." He said seeing through her scheme.

"Thanks Jimmy." She said backing up into her room. That had worked well hadn't it?

"You're welcome, Miss Siano." He said giving her a fake smile. HE returned a few minutes later with her snack handing it to her before shutting her door and resuming his post outside of it. _Hmmm, what now? I have to get out of here but it's obvious I can't go that way. Maybe I should just wait for that Frank guy and maybe he'll want to leave too and they could get out of here together. It seems like the most workable plan at the moment anyway. _Sofia sighed once again and opened her soda taking a sip.

**Frank…**

"Let's go." Roger said uncuffing Frank and pulling him to his feet.

"Where?" Frank asked partly because he was curious mostly because he wanted to annoy him.

"You know perfectly well where we're going, we're going to get on the jet your family sent and fly to Italy, where you will meet Sofia and spend the rest of the day getting to know each other, as you will be married by the end of next week." Roger said coldly.

"Oh, joy." Frank said sarcastically as Roger pulled him by the arm up the stairs. A limo was waiting out front Frank was shoved in the back seat with Roger following behind him. They rode in silence for fifteen minutes before they arrived at a private airstrip. Frank was ushered on to a plane and told to sit down. Roger disappeared up front to talk to the pilot while someone who appeared to be a bodyguard sat down across from Frank.

**Joe…**

"Why haven't they found anything?" Joe asked his Father.

"I don't know, I've been checking for any sign of him but no one even saw them take him!" Fenton said clearly upset.

'We have to find him, don't they have any leads?" Joe asked referring to the police.

"I'm afraid not all they know is that he was taken from the park." Fenton said frustrated.

'Has anyone been released form jail recently or escaped?" Joe asked.

"No, and it doesn't appear to be a family member of a criminal either." Fenton said sighing. "This wasn't a rash angry crime, it was calculated, every single part of it, I'm shocked we can even confirm Frank was taken from the park." Fenton admitted.

"Great just Great." Joe replied sighing.

**Frank a few hours later…**

Frank was led from the plane into a waiting limousine which drove them to a manor. He was led from there into the house. "Follow me." Roger said leading Frank up several flights of stairs to a room on the third floor. Roger paused at the door and knocked. The door was opened by a girl who appeared to be around seventeen with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She had sparkling brown eyes that seemed to promise that she was planning something mischievous and stood fairly short at around 5'3.

"Yes?" She inquired of her uncle.

"Stop playing games, Sofia." Her uncle said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Sofia sighed and stepped back allowing them to enter the room.

"Sofia this is Franklin Russo." He introduced.

"Frank this is my niece Sofia Siano." Roger said offering Frank the same introduction he had given Sofia. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other, you will be spending the rest of the night here tomorrow Jimmy and someone in the employment of the Russo family will take you around the city, and then you will spend the night at the Russo manor getting to know your new family." He said his voice brooking no argument. "Frank we have clothes for you in your room, it's just down the hall, however you will remain here having a nice chat with Sofia until Jimmy knocks on the door and tells you that you may return to your room. Is that clear?" He inquired.

"Yeah." They both mumbled.

"Good, have fun." He said walking out of the room, the door was promptly hut behind him by Jimmy.

"So…" Sofia started sitting in one of the chairs her rooms here had. Frank sat down in the one across from her. "Are you as happy about this as I am?" She finished.

"Yeah, I guess. Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Frank asked.

"I tried earlier, but well Jimmy was outside the door, so yeah, but tomorrow they said they were going to let us go around town so we could like ditch them then." Sofia suggested.

"I think at the moment it's really are best shot." Frank replied. He actually liked this girl she wasn't evil like her family or his for that matter. At least he didn't think so. Why would they have a guard holding her here if she was? They spent the rest of the night talking, until at around midnight the guard knocked and Frank was taken to his room.

**A/N Haha I could write more but I won't. Seriously it's already over 1,000! 1,177 words. Lool. Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Escape?

**A/N I actually _wanted _to update this story! It has got to be some kind of first! Lol. _Technically, _I should update UhOh, first. But oh well. **

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Has anyone noticed how you can just write Disclaimer: and then anything you want and it's disclaimed? (BTW me no own so u no sue)**

**Frank and Sofia…**

"Mr. Hardy, Open up." Jimmy said pounding on the door, which was open a minute later by Frank who was up and dressed already even though it was like six in the morning.

"Yeah?" Frank asked.

"Let's go." Jimmy said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room and down the hall to Sofia's room. Jimmy pounded on her door and waited for a response.

"Go 'way." They heard Sofia mumble sleepily from the room.

"Miss Siano, your uncle wanted you up and dressed thirty minutes ago, get up and get dressed now." Jimmy ordered through the door. The door was opened twenty minutes later by a grumpy looking Sofia who was dressed in jeans and a short sleeved pink t-shirt with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. "SO kind of you to grace us with your presence." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Sofia responded with pseudo sweetness leading the way down the hall and down the stairs with Jimmy and Frank following her. They were met at the door by a mean looking guy named Alex who revealed himself to be an employee of the Russo's. "So, can we like, get a move on already?" Sofia asked.

"Just get in the car." Jimmy said pushing her out the door toward the limo. Sofia glared at him but got in the limo whose door was held open for her by a chauffer, Frank followed her into the car. Jimmy and Alex got in after them sitting across from them.

"So, where are we going?" Frank asked for the sake of annoying the two men.

"Around." Alex answered gruffly.

"Could you be more specific?" Sofia asked winking at Frank.

"How's this for specific be quiet before I take you back home and lock you in the basement until your wedding?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah, that's okay." Sofia told him.

"Just be quiet." Jimmy ordered. They drove in silence for a while before stopping in front of a church in Florence.

"This is where you two are getting hitched." Alex remarked.

"We're supposed to show you around the church." Jimmy added leading the way out of the limo and into the church.

"Be on your best behavior, any attempts at escape and you'll find yourselves in a much worse predicament." Alex warned them. Frank and Sofia surveyed the church with interest, it was a rather old cathedral sating back over one hundred years it had stained glass windows and a marble alter. They toured the church for a few minutes before they were taken back to the limo and driven to a shopping district. Jimmy and Alex walked a few steps behind Frank and Sofia, most of the people gave them a wide berth it appeared they recognized them as part of the mob.

"When do you wanna make a run for it?" Sofia hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Wait until we get to that clothing stand up ahead we can disappear behind one of the clothing racks and then run for it." Frank said making a slight gesture at a stand around fifty feet ahead. Frank and Sofia picked up their speed slightly but began to chat loudly about the stands in order to make it appear that they were taking in the sights, when they reached the stand, with Jimmy and Alex now ten feet or so away they ducked behind a clothing rack and took off running.

"Are they following us?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah." Frank said. "We better go faster." He continued picking up speed when they heard Jimmy and Alex cursing from a hundred feet back.

"Freeze." Jimmy yelled after them, the two teenagers ignored him and kept running but Sofia was having some problems keeping up as the flat ballet slipper style shoes she was wearing weren't designed for running. Jimmy and Alex were now just fifty feet behind the teenagers who were refusing to stop. Unfortunately for the two bodyguards a truck pulled into their paths giving Frank and Sofia some time to get away.

"Did we lose them??" Sofia wondered.

"I don't think so; I think they're just a little farther back." Frank answered. Alex and Jimmy went through a side alley which they new would be quicker then the path Frank and Sofia were taking to get to the main road. They got out of the alley jut as the teenagers ran past.

"Stop." Alex ordered his voice startled Sofia who hadn't seen them come out of the alley and she tripped and twisted her ankle. _I am so never wearing these shoes again. _She thought grimacing in pain. Frank grabbed her arm to keep her from falling when she tried to put weight on her ankle. Jimmy and Alex seized the opportunity and launched themselves at the two teens. Alex grabbed Frank, who tried to shove him off, by the arm. Jimmy took Sofia from Frank and picked the protesting girl up.

"Your uncle is so not going to be happy with you." Jimmy told the girl who was attempting to get him to let her go.

"I could have sworn we warned you two not to try to get away." Alex added as he led the group to the limo which was waiting at the other end of the alley. Alex shoved Frank into the car and Jimmy pushed Sofia in after him. Jimmy took out his phone and dialed Roger.

"Boss, it's Jimmy."  
"What happened?"

"They tried to escape, what do you want me to do with them?"

"I've been informed of this already, one of our scouts called me ten minutes ago, you found them correct?"

"Yes."

"I spoke to the Russos' and they've agreed that we should lock them in the safe house."

"All right, sir, we'll take them their immediately."

"Are either of them injured?"

"Miss Siano twisted her ankle."

"Get her some gauze for it or something." Roger instructed.

"Mr. Siano and Mr. Russo we'll be by later to check on their grandchildren. Make sure they're restrained until then." Roger ordered.

"Okay, Boss." Jimmy said just as Roger hung up. "We're taking you to the safe house." He informed them and then turned and held a whispered conversation with Alex for the rest of the trip. When they arrived the two teens were taken into a small windowless room and made to sit on a couch. Someone bandaged Sofia's foot and then handcuffed both teenagers to the handles on the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Sofia wondered.

"I don't know. Is your leg okay?" Frank asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I wish we had gotten away from them though." She remarked.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here, my brother and my dad well get us out of here."

"Tell me about your family." Sofia requested.

"Well, my brother Joe hates to wake up in the morning like you apparently don't, and he loves to play sports, we're on football, and baseball, but Joe gets more into them then I do, and he never thinks before doing anything he thinks later, he never sits still not even for a second, he hates computers, and loves to talk, we do detective work together. My Dad's quiet, reserved, he analyzes things and the possible results that can come from any form of decisions. My Mom has a lot of spirit when she gets mad but usually she's rather calm, she loves to help people, though."

"Are you close to them?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, especially to Joe. So, what about your family."

"My Dad disappeared I think they killed him, my mom's dead I'm almost positive the killed her, she wouldn't let them marry me off to make a mob connection and once she flat out declared this she died, apparently she 'drowned' but I doubt it because they never let her go anywhere alone, I can't imagine killing my own family, but it appears my family has no trouble killing each other. I don't have any siblings, but I have a best friend, Bella, I haven't seen her in weeks though, we're really close, her family's in the mafia as well and we go to the same school." Sofia explained.

"I'm sorry." Frank replied.

"It's not your fault my family's off their rocker." Sofia remarked. Frank couldn't hold, back a laugh at the way she said it.

"When we get out of here, you can come stay with my family." Frank offered.

"Really?" Sofia asked awed that he would offer when they barely knew each other,

"Yeah, there's no way I would leave you here." Frank answered.

"Thanks." Sofia replied.

**A/N Hope everyone liked it! Review please! 1,514 words!!! **


	8. Wedding

**A/N So, I feel like I wrote this chapter already. Like I know what happens in this chapter and I haven't typed it yet. As far as I know. Lol. I think maybe I wrote it down somewhere and lost it and now I'm stuck rewriting it, I think maybe I should check my spiral. Because I implicitly remember writing it. Vows are found on some website from google.**

**Thanks To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**OMGZ I knew I wrote it! I found it! IT was in my Oral n Writ spiral! YAY! Okay I'm done with my rant. Go ahead read. Lol. **

"Today's the big day." Jimmy announced opening the door. "Come on Miss Siano, your uncle wants me to bring you to the church now, the hairstylist, manicurist, and wardrobe person are waiting to get you ready." Jimmy said unlocking Sofia's handcuffs. "Someone will be by with your tux in a few minutes." Jimmy informed Frank as he hustled a protesting Sofia out the door. The drove to the church by limo in silence as Sofia was busily glaring at Jimmy. "She's here." Jimmy announced shoving Sofia into the bride's room. She was immediately assaulted by several pairs of hands all of which were trying to get her ready at once.

"Go take a shower and then come out here for me to do your hair, here's a robe." The hairstylist told Sofia handing the item to her and pushing her into a bathroom. Sofia emerged ten minutes later dark hair dripping wet. The hair lady shoved Sofia into a chair and proceeded to put gel in her hair. Then she took out some obnoxiously large bright blue rollers and put them all into Sofia's hair. While they were waiting for her hair to set, the manicure person decided to start on her nails.

"Give me your hand. Now." The lady said taking Sofia's hand and proceeding to do them. They were painted a faint rose colored pink with a white flower on the nails of the ring fingers and a rhinestone in the center of the flowers. Her toes were done to match. By the time her nails had dried her hair had set. And the bossy hair lady was unrolling the curlers. Sofia's hair fell down her back in a cascade of black curls. The front of her hair was pulled back with two strands left in the front. After her hair was deemed finished, the psycho nail girl started applying makeup. Finally Sofia got into her dress. It was an off the shoulders white gown with intricate beading stitched by hand and handmade lace, Italy is one of the only countries which still had handmade lace, Belgium also has it. The dress flared out at her hips and fell to the floor. Sofia's shoes were white with rhinestones on the toes and a two inch heel. Sofia carefully sat down on a coach in the room waiting to be called into the church.

**In the church…**

Frank stood waiting in the front of the church in the tux they had given him. He had just been run through what was going to happen he would say 'I do.' It wasn't an option. His kidnappers explained to him that they had people watching Joe, they had even showed him a video on a surveillance camera, if Frank said no then Joe would be killed, Sofia's best friend was being watched as well. There would be no backing down. Today at seventeen years old he was getting married. Frank looked up just in time to see the doors open and the music start to play. Sofia appeared at the doors walking up the aisle in time to the music, her uncle's arm linked with hers. She looked ready to gag at his touch. She grimaced. And Frank smiled at her. She smiled back.

**Priest:** In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit

**All: **Amen

**Priest:** The Lord be with you.

**All: **And also with you.

Sofia rolled her eyes, as though saying, they are seriously forcing us to get married and looked at Frank after her uncle sat down. Frank stifled laughter.

**Priest: **Lord, we have sinned against your mercy.

**All: **Lord have mercy.

**Priest:** Lord show us your mercy and love.

**All: **And grant us your salvation.

**Priest: **May almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins, and bring us to everlasting life.

_Omg this is going to take forever. _Frank and Sofia thought simultaneously

**Priest:** Let us pray.

Father, hear our prayers for **Frank **and **Sofia, **who today are united in marriage before your altar.

Give them your blessing, and strengthen their love for each other. We ask this though our Lord Jesus Christ, your son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, forever and ever.

**All: **Amen.

_Uh what if we don't want to be united in marriage???_

_A reading from the Song of Songs (8:6-7)_

My love is mine and I am his. He pastures his flock among the lilies. Set me like a seal on your heart, like a seal on your arm. For love is strong as Death, passion as relentless as Sheol. The flash of it is a flash of fire, a flame of God himself. Love no flood can quench, no torrents drown.

This is the Word of The Lord.

**All:** Thanks be to God.

_Maybe I missed the part where we fell in love? I must have been asleep._

**Gospel Reading **

_A reading from the Gospel according to Mark (10:6-9)_

But from the beginning of creation he made them male and female. This is why a man leaves his father and mother, and the two become one flesh. They are no longer two, therefore, but one flesh. So then, what God has united, human beings must not divide. This is the Gospel of the Lord.

**All: **Praise to you Lord Jesus Christ.

_I thought I left my mother and father because they kidnapped me. My mistake._

**Priest: Frank **and** Sofia **, you have come to this church so that the Lord may seal your love before God in the presence of the priest, your families and friends. Christ blesses this love. You promise to be true and faithful, to support and cherish each other all the days of your life, so that your years together will be the living out of the pledge you now make.

_Actually I came here so they wouldn't kill my brother. And Sofia came here so they wouldn't kill her friend._

**Frank ****and**** Sofia ****, you are about to exchange your marriage vows. Have you come here of your own free will and choice to marry each other?**

_Uh no. Neither Frank nor I are here of our own free will._

**Both: "…" Uh…Sure…**We have

**Priest:** Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?

**Both:** We will

**Priest:** Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?

**Both:** We are.

_Wait what? This guy thinks we're having kids? Because if he thinks I'm gonna shove out any kids he's got another thing coming. And wasn't he listening? We did not come here by our own choice or free will. Geez._

**Priest: **Frank, do you take Bride as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life.

**Frank:** I do.

**Priest:** Sofia, do you take Groom as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life.

**Sofia:** I do.

**Priest: **What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given and enrich you with his blessing.

_What consent is this man talking about? Has he missed the part where we gave no consent?_

**Priest:** Almighty God, bless these rings, symbols of faithfulness and unbroken love. May **Frank **and **Sofia **always be true to each other, may they be one in heart and mind, may they be united in love forever. Through Christ, our Lord.

**Both: **Amen.

**Frank:**_(Placing the ring on Sofia's finger)_

**Sofia,** wear this ring as a sign of our love and fidelity.

In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen

**Sofia:**_(Placing the ring on Frank's finger)_

**Frank**, wear this ring as a sign of our love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

_Cool so that's it then?_

**Priest:** I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Frank and Sofia stared at each other for a moment and then Frank bent down and kissed his new wife.

_This might not be so bad after all._

**Priest:** May almighty God bless you, the father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.

**All: **Amen

**Priest:** Go in the peace of Christ

**All:** Thanks be to God

Frank and Sofia were ushered into the limo and taken to a reception filled with mob guys who wanted to pay 'their respects' and relatives they had never met. They were finally taken back to the safe house this time however they were locked in a bedroom and left alone.

**A/N Hahaha. Anyways that's all for now, so review and I'll update! Coppice? **


	9. Telling Joe

**A/N Okay so I've been having a few problems deciding what to do with this story. But I think it was because I didn't want to put Joe and Fenton in this chapter and they were stubbornly refusing to cooperate with me if they weren't put in! Sorry for the wait!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Cross My heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye!**

"Fenton. We've found something." Collig said when Fenton came into his office on Monday the day after his seventeen year old son unbeknownst to him had married a girl even younger then him.

"What is it?" Fenton asked leaning forward eagerly.

"We've found a link to the mob."

"What?!" Fenton said turning pale but not for the reasons the Chief thought.

"We found an informant, before you ask he's dead, murdered in jail last night, who told us that he was a low level bodyguard for an important family in the Italian Mafia, and that he had seen Frank with them. However this is not enough to arrest anyone. But it is a lead."

Fenton had grown steadily paler with each sentence the chief spoke. He knew what this was about now and there was no way the Collig could stop this. This was a battle between Fenton Russo and Roger Siano. As it always would be no matter what their names became. It was time to tell Joe the truth, and Fenton knew his son was going to be upset, they had lied to him for years, telling him that Fenton's parents were dead. If only they'd leveled with the boys in the first place. Fenton could almost kick himself for thinking that he could escape this war, but he knew that he couldn't. Sighing wearily he told the Chief good bye and headed out of the station and back to the house. Walking in the door Fenton called for his wife and explained the situation within ten minutes they called Joe downstairs.

"I have something to tell you Joe." Fenton said once Joe had sat down.

"…"

"My parents aren't dead; you've just never met them."

"…" Joe remained silent waiting to see what else his Dad was planning to say.

"My real last name is Russo I changed it when I left my family. I went to boarding school the majority of my life because my family was in the mob and they did not think it was safe for me at home. While at boarding school I met a boy named Roger Siano whose family was also in the mob. Neither of us wanted to join the mob, but Roger was filled with ambition and eventually he did, I left though when they tried to male me marry Roger's sister."

"…" Of all the things Joe had been expecting to hear this was not one of them.

"So essentially you've lied to me for sixteen years?"

"Essentially, yes." Fenton admitted.

"What's next are you going to tell me I have a sister I've never met?!" Joe exclaimed.

**Frank and Sofia…**

"Oh my God! You realize we're married, right?" Sofia exclaimed.

"Yeah the rings and the I do's tipped me off a teeny bit."

"Ha-ha." Sofia said sarcastically.

"I try." Frank answered with a grin plopping down next to Sofia on the bed.

"I can't believe they made us get married! Who does that??"

"Apparently our families."

"Apparently." Sofia murmured. "I wonder if we could get out of here."

"Hmm…well jumping would result in the breakage of every bone in our body, but that is only what they think we'd try, so that way is obviously harder, but what if we went up and not down."

"Do you mean like climb on the roof?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, I saw a tree that grows onto the roof on the East Side of the mansion and if we were to climb down it we might possible be able to sneak out of this place."

"I like it." Sofia said with a grin her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. Frank once more reflected on how much she reminded him of Joe: loud, talkative, impetuous, always on the go. Not that he minded, Sofia was funny she made him laugh.

**A/N Review like whoa! Sorry it's short! But I'll add more if I get reviews! **


	10. Escaping

**A/N Sorry, about the wait!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.**

* * *

"All right, let's get out of here!" Sofia exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down. We can't just waltz on out of here. We need to save food from the meals they bring us so that we do not just run out of here half-cocked with no food and then go into some restaurant and get recognized as the mob bosses' grandchildren and sent back because someone turns us in."

"You're no fun." Sofia said with a mock pout even though she realized he was right.

"At least my way we remain alive." Frank said shaking his head at her. "I might as well be kidnapped with Joe."

"Are you implying that I don't think before I act like you say your brother does?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

"Just clarifying." Sofia said grinning. "Well then I'm sure I'm going to like your brother." She said causing Frank to roll his eyes.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle two Joe's." He answered.

"Hey! You're brother and I are, our own separate entities!" Sofia said. "Even if we both seem to talk a lot and bug you." She added as an afterthought before bursting out into hysterical laughter. "We could just knock on the door and ask for food, you know." Sofia said once she stopped laughing.

"We can not just knock and ask for food from our kidnappers." Frank said.

"Yes, we can, I do it all the time. Watch and learn." Sofia said flipping her hair over her shoulders while smirking at Frank. She then knocked on the door and waited for Jimmy to open it.

"Yes Mrs. Russo?" Jimmy asked. Sofia stared at him for a second before realizing that duh she was married to Frank whose name they had changed to Russo.

"Can you get us some food?"

"What do you want?"

"Two bags of chips, some sodas, and some sandwiches." Sofia answered.

"All right." Jimmy said pushing her back into the room and shutting the door with a click.

"See?" Sofia said with a smirk.

"Okay…so you're right."

"I'm always right." She said giggling.

"Sure."

"I am."

"Sure."

"I am."

"I don't doubt it."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Mrs. Russo, I got your food." Jimmy said opening her door and handing her the food. She smiled at him and took it before turning back to Frank.

"Can we leave now?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"We're waiting till night"

"Why can't we just go now?"  
"Because at night they won't see us."

"Yeah and we won't see them and we'll end up running into a wall."

"We will not. But if you're that worried about it we can leave at four a.m. when there's a little bit of light."

"Okay. Four a.m. it is." Sofia agreed.

**Four a.m.**

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Sofia exclaimed excitedly. Frank shook his head at her as he piled their stuff into a duffle bag he had found under the bed.

"Shh. You're going to wake the whole house up."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Sofia repeated in a whisper. Frank rolled his eyes, this wasn't quite what he meant.

"All right I'm ready." Frank said. "Let's go." He added. He led the way outside onto their balcony.

"How exactly am I getting up there?" Sofia inquired skeptically referring to the fact that the gap between balcony floor and roof which was almost seven feet and she was five foot three.

"I'm going to lift you up. Duh." Frank said.

"…Okay so maybe that makes sense…"

"I always make sense."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too. Now shh, we need to be quiet."

"Do not." Sofia said grinning at him, knowing that he wouldn't continue the argument because he didn't want to get caught. Frank sighed and lifted her up holding on until she had grasped the roof and pulled herself all the way up. Frank was tall enough that by reaching his arms above his head and swinging slightly he could get all the way onto the roof. Once Frank had joined her on the roof Sofia started forward.

"Get down here." Frank hissed pulling her down so that she would be crawling. "If you walk on top of the roof two things will happen 1st you will fall and kill yourself and 2nd you will get us caught." Sofia made a face at him but crawled as he told her to. They reached the other end of the mansion in fifteen minutes. They quickly found the tree. Frank climbed down it first and Sofia followed after him. They snuck silently along the tree line past a guard who had fallen asleep at the gate out of the mansion. The pair let out a small sigh of relief when they got on the road past the mansion. They hurried into a small patch of trees that grew along the side of the road and were careful to stay out of site of the street in case someone came by. They walked in relative silence for fifteen minutes before they reached a town.

"Look there's a pay phone." Sofia said pointing down the street. They quickly headed toward it. Sofia pulled some change out of her purse and handed the change to Frank so that he could call home.

"Hello?" Joe asked answering the phone at the Hardy home.

"Joe, it's Frank."

"Frank?! Are you okay? Where are you?" Joe asked immediately.

"Listen, Joe, I can't stay on the phone for long, I'm with this girl Sofia who they had and, we've escaped, and we're in Florence, Italy, we can't go to the police because they're in the mob's pocket. I found a map in our room, and we're going to head to the American Embassy, get Dad and get here, okay?"

"Okay Frank. We'll be there as fast as we can. Which isn't very. Are you sure you're okay?" Joe asked.

"Yes, now I have to go, before someone sees me. Bye."

"Take care of yourself, big brother."

"You too little brother."

"And about this Sofia girl is she pretty?" Joe asked.

"Joe!" Frank exclaimed going red.

"Fine, fine, don't tell me. Bye."

"Bye, Joe." Frank turned to see Sofia smirking evidentially she had managed to hear Joe's side of the conversation as well. "Let's go." Frank said grabbing her hand and pulling her down a side street which ended in a road surrounded by trees which would allow them to remain unseen as they headed to the Embassy.

* * *

**A/N R&R. Next chapter is prewritten! Once I get reviews I will update!**


	11. Stupid Receptionists

**A/N I had AP testing today, and I've been panicked about it for monthes, and then I get there and it's easier then our regular chapter tests I finished like thirty minutes early. lol.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

"Are we there yet?" Sofia questioned causing Frank to sigh and glare at her.

"No. We are not 'there yet' and as we were not there the last time you asked which was I might add all of thirty seconds ago what makes you think that we are there now?" Frank asked irritably.

"You're mean." Sofia said sticking her tongue out at him and grinning.

"According to my calculations we should be there in thirty minutes tops." Frank said dutifully ignoring her antics. Sofia sighed realizing he wasn't going to take the bait and set about entertaining herself. Which she did in the following manner. She waited for a period of five minutes and then poked Frank in the back. She would then look away and pretend search through her purse for a scrunchie or a piece of gum. So far he hadn't figured out what she was ding and it was really quite funny.

**Joe…**

"Dad!" Joe yelled running to his Dad's study and bursting in without knocking,

"Joe how many times do I have to tell you…"

"Frank called." Joe interrupted.

"What did he say? Is he okay? Where is he?" Fenton asked.

"He's in Florence, Italy. He says he's okay. And he's heading toward the American embassy with some girl who was kidnapped with him."

"All right, I'm going to call Jack and we're heading straight there." Fenton responded grabbing the phone off his desk and dialing hurriedly. He hung up five minutes later and he and Joe threw some clothes in a bag and left the house leaving a note for Laura.

**Evil Mean People…**

"Mrs. Russo? Mr. Russo?" Jimmy called knocking on the door at seven a.m. on the dot as was his custom, but there was no response. Figuring they were still asleep he shrugged and decided he would bring them their breakfast later.

**Back to Sofia and Frank…**

"I see it!" Sofia exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes, so do I, it is a rather large building." Frank answered patiently.

"We're going to get out of here!" She said thrilled at the prospect. They walked up the steps of the embassy and they knew they were safe now, as soon as they stepped on Embassy soil they were considered to be in the United States.

"Excuse me, we need help." Frank said walking up the lady at the desk.

"Names?" She asked without looking away from her computer screen.

"Frank Hardy and Sofia Siano." He responded.

"With whom do you need to speak with?" She inquired looking at them skeptically; doubting that two teenagers had anything of relevance to say.

"LOOK, Lady, We need to speak to someone in charge right now and I'm guessing that wouldn't be you seeing as how mmph…" Sofia's words were cut off by Frank putting his hand over her mouth.

"We were kidnapped by a mob family from the United States we need you to get us back home and arrest the people responsible for this." Frank said while Sofia glared at him. Stupid receptionist lady arched an eyebrow at him.

"And where in the United States are you from?"

"I was kidnapped from Bayport, and I guess that it technically isn't kidnapping for them to have Sofia because she's the one guy's niece but they lock her in her room and they forced her to marry me which I am pretty sure they can't do." Frank responded. The woman didn't respond she had pulled up a missing person's data base and was busily looking up Frank in it.

"All right your story checks out, but as for your girlfriend here…"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm just married to him against my will." Sofia answered at the same time.

"Okay fine your wife here…"

"But if she's my wife then they can't force her to stay with them anymore can they?" Frank asked.

"Just go sit over there while I find someone to deal with you two." The receptionist said waving her hand at some chairs. Sofia rolled her eyes and plopped down in one.

**A/N You've read, so how about reviewing? There will be a major plot twist next chapter, and if you want the update you have to review.**

**Here I'll make it easy...**

**I thought...This is why I thought...Update soon...**

**See? A nice and easy form letter for you to use! Now review!**


	12. Plot Twists

**A/N Sorry about the wait, I had finals. Anyways thanks for reviewing people, I hope you like the chapter. Thanks to TSR, for editing it because there really were a lot of errors in this chapter. Idk. Maybe I was asleep when I wrote it. I probably wrote it in the morning or something. Lol. **

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own them you are sadly mistaken. **

Joe had a really bad feeling about this. It just all tied up too nicely, finding Frank, going to Italy, and getting him back, just like that. The anxiousness gnawed at his gut as they got into the rental car in Florence. He'd been pushing away the steadily growing sensation that something bad was going to happen ever since he hung up with Frank.

Fenton glanced at his younger son out of the corner of his eye when they got into the rental car that he had ordered to be waiting for them. As he watched his son fidget in the passenger seat, he couldn't help but wonder why his son was looking so upset about something. Since he couldn't fathom why Joe would be upset considering the fact that they had just located his brother; he chalked it down to anxiousness about getting Frank back safely, and turned his attention back to the road.

…**Mob People…**

"I find it quite amusing that Hardy thought we would make it this easy for him to get his brat back," Roger commented to Jimmy as they got out of the limo in front of the American Embassy.

Nodding, Jimmy smirked, looking just as amused with the notion. Roger and Jimmy stood on the sidewalk waiting for the final additions to their little group. Approximately two minutes later a second limousine pulled up in front of theirs. The door was opened and out stepped Tony Russo, Frank's grandfather, accompanied by his bodyguard, and his lawyer.

Tony nodded at Roger who inclined his head at him in greeting before headed up the stairs to the Embassy. They entered spotting Frank and Sofia immediately. Sofia had fallen asleep in the chair, Frank was awake and he had turned when the door opened; spotting them he shook Sofia who opened her mouth to yell at him before glancing toward the doors and spotting her uncle. She swallowed and stood up glaring at him. Frank watched his grandfather and Sofia's uncle with a calculating stare; trying to gauge whether they could get past them and out the doors. He thought not as the guards were blocking the only exit.

"Is there something I can do for you, Sir?" The receptionist asked Tony politely while Roger kept his eyes trained on the teens. Sofia scoffed at the woman as if to say _'Sure, you're nice to him'. _Frank silenced her with a look.

"Yes, I'm here to collect my grandson, and Roger is here for his niece." Tony said inclining his head toward the teenagers.

"But," Frank said, his mouth dropping open to the floor, "T…Th…They, they, kidnapped us!" Frank said immediately rising from his chair in utter shock, not expecting the men to have been able to locate them so easily.

"Nonsense," Tony said smoothly as he turned to look at his lawyer who opened his briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"As you can see from these papers, the custody of Franklin Hardy, now Franklin Russo was awarded to his grandfather Anthony Russo late last night." The lawyer said showing the woman the papers. Frank gasped in disbelief his brown eyes registering his shock.

"I demand to speak to someone higher up then you! You work with them!" Frank screamed, nodding at the receptionist. The woman simply glared at him and Sofia rolled her eyes back.

"I see no reason to disturb any of our diplomats when your grandfather has his custodial papers right here," she said snootily. Tony took this as permission to leave. He nodded to his bodyguard, Alex, who pulled Frank by his arm from the building.

The woman had turned back to her computer and was oblivious to the fact that Jimmy was dragging a screaming Sofia from the building. If she did notice it she didn't care.

The lawyer remained after his boss left. The man was waiting for Fenton and Joe to arrive. He had been waiting scarcely ten minutes when the doors opened once again. Joe stormed up to the desk and called loudly to the receptionist who had not looked up when he entered. Fenton approached more sedately just seconds behind his son.

"Excuse me, Miss…" Fenton paused here and examined her nametag. "Roche, but have you seen a boy, seventeen years old, six foot one, brown hair, brown eyes." Jennifer

Roche looked up at the man in a manner which suggested boredom.

"He was here." She acknowledged.

"Where is he now?" Fenton said desperately clinging to the last of his patience.

"His grandfather came and got him." She responded turning back to her computer evidently assuming the conversation to be finished.

"His _grandfather _kidnapped him." Fenton responded.

"Actually, Mr. Hardy, I think you'll find that custody of Frank was awarded to Mr. Russo last night." Tony's lawyer Robert Tosino said heading over to the desk where Fenton and Joe stood. "I would also suggest you refrain from falsely accusing my client of any crimes without evidence to back up your allegations." He added coolly. Fenton raised an eyebrow at the man while at the same time placing one hand on Joe's shoulder restraining him from attacking the man as he so obviously wanted to.

"I'm afraid I'm unaware of when I lost custody of my son, I don't recall being informed."

"You'll find that Mr. Russo filed for custody after he came across his grandson being held hostage by a few common criminals. He felt that you were endangering the boy considering the number of times he's been kidnapped in his lifetime." Tosino said handing Fenton the sheaf of papers he'd shown the woman. Fenton examined them and frowned pulling out his cell phone only to find that his lawyer had left several frantic messages since he'd gotten on the plane. "You'll also find that Mr. Russo filed a second lawsuit demanding custody of Joseph." Tosino added. Joe was red-faced his anger rolling off him in waves, but inside, he was totally panicked.

"I'm calling my lawyer!" Fenton responded. This was bad, _extremely_ bad. When he got his hands on his father, heads were going to roll. Fenton left this life behind a long time ago, and he wasn't going to let them drag his sons into it.

"You do that." Tosino responded sounding thoroughly bored with the entire conversation. Fenton's hand on Joe's shoulder was the only thing stopping Joe from launching himself at the lawyer. "In the meantime, I'm taking Joe with me."

"I haven't seen the papers authorizing you to take him anywhere." Fenton said holding the phone to his ear with his free hand. "I need you here now." Fenton said without prelude when his lawyer James Cassidy answered the phone.

"The custody papers are all legal, I just received a copy of them this morning, and I expect that a copy has been sent to your house as well." James responded. Fenton swore under his breath and looked over at his ex-Father's lawyer who smirked at him.

"How soon can you be here?" Fenton asked.

"In around six hours or so, by the way, Laura has already called and she's coming with me. She said don't you dare tell her to stay home."

"All right." Fenton said his tone indicating the conversation was finished, pressing end on his phone he turned back to Tosino. "You're not taking Joe anywhere." Fenton said in a flat voice leveling Tosino with the glare that made many a criminal cower and break down; unfortunately it rarely worked on their lawyers.

"Mr. Hardy, Joe is coming with me, his Grandfather has legal custody of him and unless you want me to call the police…" Tosino said letting the threat hang in the air.

"Go ahead call them." Fenton said evidently suffering from the naïve view that the almost ever person of influence in the area wasn't in the pocket of the mob. Tosino shrugged and pulled out his cell phone dialing the police station. The ten minutes that followed as they waited for the police to arrive were some of the tensest minutes of Joe's life.

Tosino was standing near the wall with the smirk still plastered to his face, Fenton was glaring, and Joe was clenching and unclenching his fists as though wishing fervently to wrap them around the lawyer's neck, but inside, he was scared to death that he would have to go with the man.

**A/N Review, and I'll work on getting the next chapter up soon, but as I leave for Florida Tuesday, probably not until Wednesday (I just spelled that wrong didn't I? Argh, iIsuck at spelling.) at the earliest.**


	13. Reunions and First Meetings

**A/N I am so eternally sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. I swear the next update will be like three thousand times faster.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada besides Sofia.**

**Dedication: To kundfukitty2006 for always reviewing.**

"Exactly what is it you two thought you were doing?" Tony Russo questioned fixing the teenagers in front of him with the glare he reserved for rival mob bosses and employees who had screwed up royally.

"…escaping…" Frank muttered.

"I would think that would be obvious even to someone as…" Sofia said continuing the detective's sentence.

"Lacking in intelligence as you apparently are." Frank finished not really caring that he probably shouldn't insult irate mobsters even if they happened to be his estranged grandfather.

"I will not tolerate that sort of insolence." Russo responded with a glare.

"I've taught you better then this." Roger said walking around the desk and grabbing Sofia by her upper arm and pulling her from the chair and toward the door.

"You haven't taught me anything other then how _not _to behave…" She responded attempting to wrench her arm from his grip. He only tightened it and pulled her out the door.

Tony paused in his lecture waiting for the door to swing shut. "As you are aware I'm now your legal guardian and I will not tolerate disobedience." Tony said with a wave of his hand which resulted in one of his bodyguards stepping forward and pulling Frank from his chair. "Teach him." The mobster continued with a nod to the guard who nodded to his boss and dragged a protesting Frank from the room.

**Joe…**

"What seems to be the problem here?" The officer who had been sent to the Embassy asked in accented English.

"This man is trying to take my son." Fenton responded with a scowl toward Tosino.

"And why is this?" Officer Tremolo asked nodding toward Tosino to indicate that he should answer.

"My client, Anthony Russo, filed for custody of his grandchildren Frank and Joe Hardy and was granted it. Fenton Hardy lost his rights to both custody and visitation and is refusing to surrender Joe into my client's custody."

"May I see the custodial papers?" Tremolo inquired.

"Yes, of course." Tosino answered handing him the papers in question. Tremolo looked them over before nodding at Tosino once more.

"Everything seems to be in order. Mr. Hardy I'm going to have to ask you to surrender Joseph into the custody of Mr. Tosino."

"No way in hell am I handing my sons over to their whack job of a grandfather."

"I need you to step away from Joseph and allow Mr. Tosino to bring him to his grandfather." Tremolo ordered.

"No way in hell." Fenton said tightening his grip on Joe's shoulder as the teen in question nodded his agreement.

"Fenton Hardy you're under arrest for violating a court order." The officer said pulling Fenton away from Joe and placing handcuffs on him before leading him from the Embassy.

"Let's go." Tosino ordered Joe pushing the shocked boy out the doors and into the backseat of the waiting limo.

**Frank…**

Frank bit back a groan as the bodyguard's fist slammed into his gut…for the tenth time. The guard seemed to sense that Frank was about to crack and decided to help him along by slamming his fist directly into the teen's face causing his nose to crack ominously before blood began to pour down his face. The guard grinned and grabbed the boy by his hair slamming him back into the wall. "Never. Disobey. The. Boss. Again." He continued punctuating the break between each word by slamming Frank's head against the wall. "Don't make me remind you of this." The man continued pulling Frank up as he threatened to sink to the ground. Frank was dragged from the room to the bedroom he shared with Sofia. He was dropped unceremoniously in the room with the door locked behind him.

"Oh my…" Sofia started launching herself out of the chair she had been sitting in and over toward Frank. "What happened to you?" She questioned pushing his hair back from his forehead to examine a cut that resided there.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Frank mumbled warily.

"It's just a few bruises and a black eye, you my friend are much worse." The girl responded rising and going into the bathroom that adjoined their room. She returned moments later with peroxide, gauze, medical tape, and tissues. "Hold this on your nose and tilt your head back." Sofia commanded giving Frank a handful of tissues. "This may sting a bit." She continued as she began to unceremoniously pour peroxide onto all his cuts.

"Ow." Frank responded with a slight glare.

"Suck it up." Sofia responded giving him a cheerful grin. Frank shook his head at her she really did remind him of Joe sometimes. The door to their room was thrown open ten minutes later just after Sofia had managed to get Frank into a chair on the other side of the room.

"Let me go." The blonde haired person who had been thrown into the room was screaming as he was forced into the bedroom. He was shoved backwards and the door slammed shut behind him. He seemingly hadn't noticed their presence in the room.

"Joe?" Frank asked recognizing the loud voice even if his eyes were closed.

"Frank?" The teen responded getting up off the floor and turning to face his brother. "You're okay!" Joe exclaimed throwing himself across the room at his brother.

"Yes, now please let go. You're hurting me." Frank responded attempting to pry himself from his brother's grip.

"Is this your brother?" Sofia asked eyeing the boy in front of her.

"Yes, in all his obnoxious glory." Frank answered. Joe frowned about to respond to the comment when he spotted the gold ring on his brother's left ring finger.

"You're married?!"

**A/N Heh, I'm evil...well not really because I have the next chapter prewritten and plan to put it up as soon as I get reviews. And again sorry for making you wait so long for an update. Review, please.**


	14. That Depend on What You Mean

**A/N Well, I consider this to be pretty fast for an update at least by my standards. Rotflmao.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Jolly001 for all her suggestions as to how I should write the court scenes. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Sofia of course. **

"Um…well, you see, that sort of depends on how you look at it…" Frank stammered.

"I look at in one of two ways A. You're not married and B. You're married. Which is it?" Joe asked sternly enjoying making his calm older brother squirm.

"Well…I guess…B then." Frank responded picking a spot just above Joe's head to stare at while firmly ignoring Sofia who was stifling giggles.

"How…?" Joe asked slowly.

"Generally, there's a big stupid ceremony where a priest stands up and drones on and then you say 'I do'." Sofia answered him sarcastically causing Frank to grin at her.

"How rude." Joe responded not sounding the least bit offended. "I could like this girl. She's better then Callie anyway." He continued thoughtfully. "So, is she the one you married?" Joe asked causing both Sofia and Frank to roll their eyes.

"No, Joe, I married the other girl being held captive in this room with me." Frank said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to be so rude about it." Joe said feigning hurt and causing Frank and Sofia to roll their eyes skyward yet again. "Anyway, I can totally see it…" Joe continued grinning at his brother.

"Do I even want to know?" Sofia asked Frank.

"Probably not, but I'm going to ask him anyway." Frank answered. "What can you see, Joe?"

"You two living sarcastically ever after, rolling your eyes at everyone."

"Nah, he rolls his eyes at me too." Sofia answered her brother-in-law.

"That's only because you always say things to armed mobsters that will inevitably get us killed."

"Me? Did you hear what you said today?" She asked indignantly. Frank opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Joe.

"How cute, you two even argue like an old married couple." The blonde said his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"We do not." They answered in unison causing Joe to burst into hysterical laughter.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this when we get out of here…" Joe said excitedly.

"…Joe…" Frank said warningly.

"Dude, you're married you can't honestly expect me not to tell anyone?" Joe said as though questioning his brother's sanity. "I can't wait to hear you introduce her to the guys…I can see it now…'Guys, this is my wife…'" Joe said before bursting into hysterical peals of laughter. "I don't imagine Callie will be happy about it though." He continued.

"Who's Callie?" Sofia asked glancing from one brother to the next and back again.

"My ex-girlfriend. We broke up right before I was kidnapped, or rather I broke up with her as she and Joe had a rather large disagreement which culminated in her telling me that either I could run off to rescue Joe whenever he needed me or I could date her. So, we broke up." Frank explained. "Although, she really has no reason to be upset as we're not dating." He continued glancing toward his brother.

"Ha, as you've been _away _for the past few weeks you haven't seen the way she's gone around town talking about how you two are getting back together when you get home." Joe explained.

"I don't like her." Sofia declared.

"…_there's a surprise_…" Joe answered. "I'm just saying…" He started when Frank glared at him.

"Enough about me and Sofia, how exactly did you get here?" Frank asked swiftly changing the subject.

"But I was having so much fun discussing your nuptials, and you've yet to tell me about the wedding…" Joe teased before answering his brother's question. "Our 'Grandfather', and I use the term lightly, has gotten custody of both of us." He explained. "Oh and Dad's in jail…"

"DAD'S IN JAIL?!"

"Er…yes." Joe replied.

"Why…?"

"Something about refusing to surrender me into the hands of the custodial guardian…"

"Okay then…"

"So, tell me about your wedding!" Joe exclaimed glancing from Sofia to Frank.

"Er…basically we were dragged to a church where they asked us if we were doing this of our own free will, we lied, there was something about 'I do' and being pronounced married." Sofia recapped quickly.

"Sounds cheerful…" Joe responded before trailing off. "So…uh you're a Siano? From that other mob family?" He questioned.

"Well…I was but then there was that whole wedding thing and now it's Russo…it was all rather inconvenient," She paused a moment before continuing. "I mean, who wouldn't miss such a fun alliterative name?"

"Hmm, well you can always change your first name and be, uh, Re…" Joe paused trying to think of a good R name. "Uh, Rebella! Yeah, that'll work."

"That's not even a name." Frank said struggling to hold in laughter at the look on his Sofia's face.

"It will be if she changes her name to it." Joe answered cheekily.

"I'm sure she'll ponder that, won't you Sofia?" Frank answered. Sofia glared at the brothers sullenly and didn't answer.

"Don't get Mad get Glad™!" Joe answered brightly. Sofia laughed at this and Frank rolled his eyes. "I do have a question though, how exactly did you end up living with your uncle and grandfather? Did they steal custody from your parents as well?" Sofia stared into space for a moment before answering.

"No, they didn't bother with a court order; they went about it the more direct way. My Dad was killed by my own 'family' and then my Mom and I were left alone for two years, but then my Mom died in an 'accident' and I was sent to live with my Uncle. He sent me to boarding school until this year when he kept me at home and locked in my room, there's always a guard outside." She explained her brown eyes flashing angrily as she recalled the events that led up her uncle gaining custody of her.

"So…who kidnapped you?" Joe asked now addressing his brother.

"Her uncle." Frank replied.

"Wow, our families or family since you two are married is really messed up…" Joe responded making sure that he slipped in something about his brother being married into the sentence as he had made it his new life goal to tease him about it in at least every other sentence. "So, when do we escape?" Joe questioned.

"We don't." Frank answered firmly.

"What're you talking about?! Of course we're going to escape!" Sofia exclaimed loudly. "He's just mad because he has this idea that the both of us are 'too loud' to manage to escape without being caught." She said addressing Joe.

"I am NOT loud." Joe yelled.

"…I am not even going to dignify that with a response…"

"That means he doesn't have an answer." Joe said in a stage whisper to his brother's wife.

"He never does." She said whispering loudly in order to make sure that Frank heard them.

"Do me a favor the both of you…" Frank stated in an aggravated tone.

"What…?" They asked in unison.

"Shut up."

**Fenton…**

"You're in jail?" Laura screeched into the phone.

"Yes…"

"In jail, in jail?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"How exactly did you manage to get yourself thrown in jail?"

"My Father has gotten custody of Frank and Joe; I refused to hand Joe over to his lawyer so I was arrested." Fenton explained. "When are you and James be here?" Fenton asked referring to his lawyer.

"We've only just boarded the plane we'll be taking off momentarily, I have to go now, don't do anything until we get there." She ordered. "Understand?"

"Yes…" Fenton responded before hanging up the phone.

**A/N Alright, so this chapter was mostly fluff, but we're about to get into a large court case…custody battles here we come…anyways review, and I'll update. **


	15. Preparing for the Trial

**A/N Yes, I know I suck, I suck immensly, you all probably want to kill me for the long amount of time between updates. I am really truly sorry about the long wait, but I had severe writer's block about this story. :(**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia, and all the bad guys.**

"All right, the custody hearing begins tomorrow; let's go over your testimony shall we?" Tony Russo questioned Frank and Joe who were seated in chairs in front of his desk.

Frank and Joe opted to stare back at him sullenly rather than responding aloud.

"Alright, if the Judge takes you into his chambers to talk alone and he asks you about your recent kidnapping what do you say, Franklin?" Tony asked watching his grandson through narrowed eyes.

"I was kidnapped by some common thugs for ransom and, my _Grandfather_," Frank spat out the word 'grandfather' as though it were a swear word. "Found me, and brought me back to his house, he definitely was not involved in my kidnapping."

"Good, and what happens if you don't stick to that story?"

"Sofia will regret it." Frank replied mechanically.

"Correct," The mob boss replied. "And what do you say if the judge asks you who you would rather live with, Joseph?"

"I want to live with my Grandfather because, forget this, I refuse to say this. I REFUSE." Joe exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, Joseph, I'm disappointed in you, I can't say I'm surprised, however." Their grandfather replied in a mocking tone. "Listen to me very carefully, you _**will **_say that you prefer to live with me because you never felt safe with your father or else you will find yourself without a girlfriend." Tony watched the look of horror flash across Joe's face. "Oh, yes, I know all about your darling Vanessa, and if you so much as step one toe out of line you will be returning home to her funeral. I've stationed some of my most reliable men in Bayport, they await my signal, if they here you've failed to cooperate then your Miss Bender will find herself very, very dead."

"Fine." Joe spat out through gritted teeth. "I'll say whatever you want."

"Very good." Russo replied smiling benevolently at his youngest grandson. "Now let's continue, Franklin, if they bring up your marriage to Sofia what do you say?"

"It is customary in my family for the heir to get married at seventeen years old, Sofia and I are very close, and I am thrilled to be married to her, I was not coerced into this marriage by anyone I made the final decision." Frank recited as though reading from a script.

"Try to say it with more feeling during the trial." Russo ordered.

"I'll get right on that." Frank muttered sarcastically.

"See that you do." His Grandfather replied ignoring the obvious sarcasm.

**Meanwhile…**

"Fenton!" Laura exclaimed rushing over to her husband and embracing him as soon as he walked into the hotel room she had gotten them in Italy. Fenton had just been released on bail, and his lawyer James Cassidy had gone to pick him up at the police station.

"Hello, Mrs. Hardy," Cassidy said walking in behind Mr. Hardy. "We need to go over your testimony for the hearing tomorrow if we want to stand a chance of your winning custody."

"James, be frank with us, what do you think the odds are that we will win this lawsuit?" Laura asked anxiously.

"I'm not going to lie to you, the odds are against us, even though you two are the birth parents the nature of Mr. Hardy's job is against you, and Tony Russo has a lot of power in this area, and if he manages to coerce Frank and Joe into testifying the way he wants to than this battle is lost. However, if Frank and Joe get to talk to the judge in private I'm hoping that they'll be able to be more honest with the judge. It would help if we could prove that your father, Fenton, was the one who kidnapped Frank."

"I've had Sam looking into it, and I've done the best I can but there's no evidence, it seems my dear old dad managed to pin the crime on some common crooks who have signed confessions admitting to their guilt. And, they got a plea bargain for admitting their guilt, and parole for good behavior. Also, since Frank wasn't injured when my father 'found him' they got off with just five years with parole. I bet he paid them a boatload of money for taking the blame." Fenton remarked bitterly.

"Don't give up hope," Cassidy said trying to bolster their confidence. "Certainly this isn't looking great for us, but if we can manage to do this right there's a good chance that you will be able to regain custody, and even if we lose the first case we may be able to appeal."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laura said grimly. "We need to win this case the first time, I can't bear to think of Frank and Joe trapped with that man any longer."

**A/N As today, June 22, is my birthday you should all review...and not kill me.**


	16. Frank's Testimony

**A/N Okay, so I suck. I admit it. But I have returned finally. And will be beginning a schedule of regular updating! Woot.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To sparkreno for her review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia and the other characters who you don't recognize.**

"All rise the Honorable Judge Santini presiding." The voice of the bailiff sounded through the courtroom.

"We are here today on the matter of the custody of Franklin and Joseph Russo, an emergency grant of custody was given to their grandfather Anthony Russo recently, as a result of what was deemed an unsafe home situation. Fenton and Laura Hardy recently filed a motion contesting the custody agreement." The judge said reading the petition in front of him. "We shall begin this hearing by having Franklin and Joseph testify. Franklin, please seat yourself on the witness stand."

"Mr. Tosino, you may question him, however remember this is a minor you are conversing with." The judge cautioned.

"Frank, that is what you prefer to be called, right?" Tosino asked smiling benevolently at the teenager.

"Yes." Frank replied simply.

"How many times would you say you've been kidnapped, Frank?"

"I'm not sure." The detective replied evasively.

"Could you provide us with a ball-park number?"

"Probably about a dozen times this year." Frank answered.

"We are entering into evidence the Bayport Police Records which show that Frank Hardy has been kidnapped a total of forty-seven times in his life including this last incident. They also show that his brother has been kidnapped fifty-one times." Tosino indicated providing the judge with the records. "How many times would you say you've been hospitalized as a result of an attack of some sort?" He directed this question.

"A few times." Frank answered.

"Define few, please." Tosino requested.

"I don't know, maybe fifteen times..." Frank guessed.

"We are entering into evidence the medical records of Frank and Joe Hardy, which indicate that Frank has been hospitalized as a result of an attack a total of sixty-five times, and Joe has been hospitalized a total of fifty-nine times."

"Tell me, Frank, after all of this, do you feel safe at your home?" Tosino asked.

Frank frowned, and looked around the courtroom, he saw his parents looking worried, he saw his brother looking enraged, and he spotted his grandfather staring passively at him, a single eyebrow raised as though asking him if he would like to be responsible for Sofia's death.

"Uh-" He glanced over at his parents again, he really didn't want to do this.

"It's okay, Frank," Tosino said in a sympathetic tone. "I know you don't want to hurt your parents, but this is about doing what is best for you and your brother."

"I feel safe at home." Frank answered. His grandfather sent him a warning look. "It's only uh, when I get kidnapped that I don't feel safe." He amended hastily.

"And, why would you say you get kidnapped most of the time?" Tosino said hastening to undo any damage Frank may have managed.

"Usually it's either for revenge on my dad, or to stop me and Joe from solving a case." Frank admitted, knowing that Tosino would probably just start entering police reports with their previous kidnapper's motives into evidence if he attempted to lie.

"You're telling me that your parents allow their teenage sons to attempt to track down criminals?" Tosino asked in an incredulous tone. Frank had to hand it to this guy, he was quite good.

"Yes, but we're good at it." Frank exclaimed.

Tosino waved this reply off. "We have no further questions for Frank, but we reserve the right to recall him."

The judge agreed and called on Cassidy to begin his questioning.

"Frank, have you ever felt neglected by your parents?" Fenton's lawyer questioned. Frank pondered the rules of testimony outlined for him by his grandfather, considering whether there were any rules specifically prohibiting him from answering this question truthfuly.

"No." Frank replied.

"Have your parents ever hurt you physically in any way?"

"No." The elder hardy brother emphasized vehemently.

"I understand that you were recently kidnapped, who kidnapped you?" The attorney inquired.

Frank looked across the court to his parents and sighed wishing that he could tell the truth, but knowing that any attempts to do so would have far reaching and negative consequences.

"Common criminals of some sort, I'm not sure of their names." Frank replied mechanically, causing his grandfather to glare at him silently warning him against deviating from the story.

"Is it true that you recently got married to a Sofia Siano?"

"Russo, now, and yes." Frank replied.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" Cassidy asked.

"It's a family tradition for the heir to get married at the age of seventeen." Frank answered as he had been instructed to.

"Were you forced into this marriage?"

"No." Frank answered after a hesitating for a few moments. "Sofia and I are quite fond of each other." He continued, this at least was true, he did get along well with Sofia.

"No further questions, but we reserve the right to recall Frank to the stand." Cassidy said with a sigh.

"Very well. We will stop for a brief one hour recess." The judge said. "Then Joe will be called on to testify."

**A/N This story will be updated every Friday in compliance with my new updating schedule. It would have been posted yesterday if my computer hadn't had a complete breakdown and not started working until this afternoon. Thus, this is one day late. Review!**


	17. Joe's Testimony

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers, I have returned with an update. **

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To MCR-1993 for her review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada other than Sofia and the other characters you don't recognize.**

Frank and Joe had been escorted from the courtroom by their grandfather and into the back of a waiting limo.

"That, my dear grandson, was very close to insubordination." Anthony Russo proclaimed.

"Darn," Frank began sarcastically. "Here I was hoping to actually reach actual insubordination."

"Don't push me, Frank." His grandfather warned. "Now, Joe let's have a talk about your testimony, just to make sure you remember everything, shall we?"

"What's to remember?" Joe shrugged. "Just agree with whatever your lawyer says, right?"

"Correct, and Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"See that you do that, remember the continued survival of your dear Vanessa is riding on this." His grandfather replied. "Not that she is at all an appropriate consort for you. We will arrange a more suitable match for you later on."

Joe meanwhile was busy shooting his brother worried looks, and ignoring his grandfather's insane ramblings.

Having concluded with everything he desired to say Anthony directed the driver to head back to the courthouse. He had been driving in circles while they 'talked.'

-Story Break-

"We lucked out with Judge selection." James Cassidy informed his clients.

"Why?" Laura wondered.

"Santini is one of the few judges not in Russo's pocket, however there's no way to be sure how he will rule, but we have a better chance then with most judges."

"So there is hope then?" Fenton asked.

"Yes." Cassidy replied. "There is still a strong chance that we could lose however, perhaps you should speak with your father Fenton? Try to get him to see reason?"

"That will never work." Fenton replied grimly.

"Then we will simply have to hope for the best." Cassidy remarked.

-Story Break-

"All rise the Honorable Judge Santini presiding." The voice of the baliff called.

Santini emerged and took his seat. "Court is resumed, we will begin by hearing from Joseph Hardy."

Joe was called to the stand and took his seat awaiting whatever questions the lawyers would ask.

"Mr. Tosino you may question the witness, I again urge you to remember that you are speaking to a teenager, not an adult." The judge cautioned.

"We established during Frank's testimony that you have been kidnapped a total of fifty-one times, and hospitalized fifty-nine times as a result of an attack, what would you say was the cause of these occurrences?" Tosino asked the teenager.

"Perhaps I have bad luck?" Joe ventured.

"Seriously, Joe, when you were kidnapped or attacked what did the responsible party cite as the reason?"

"In my experience, I would say most criminals don't sit you down and reveal their grand master plan to you and then attack you, they just attack you and then proceed with it." Joe evaded. Frank mentally applauded his brother from his seat next to his grandfather.

"Fine, then, could you tell the court what the police cited in their reports as the motive in the majority of these cases?" Tosino asked triumphantly.

"Usually it was because Frank and I got involved in trying to stop them." Joe replied.

"And your parents allowed this?"

"Yes, but we were trained," Joe answered.

"Are you certified private investigators?" Tosino wondered.

"No." Joe answered glaring at the lawyer.

"No further questions, but we reserve the right to recall this witness." Tosino said to the judge before returning to his seat.

"Has your father ever told you to stay out of a case because it was too dangerous?" Cassidy asked Joe upon beginning his questioning.

"Yes." Joe replied.

"And did you listen?"

"Yes. I trust my dad." Joe replied ignoring the looks his grandfather was sending him.

"Has your dad ever abused you in any way?" Cassidy asked.

"No." Joe answered immediately.

"Has your mother ever neglected you?"

"No."

"In short, have either of your parents ever done anything besides what they believed was best for you?"

"Not that I can think of, no." Joe stated.

"I have no further questions for this witness, but reserve the right to recall him later." Cassidy stated.

"With the conclusion of Joseph Hardy's testimony we will recess until tomorrow morning at nine a.m. I will then hear from Fenton and Laura Hardy." The judge stated.

The judge exited the courtroom and Frank and Joe were swiftly ushered out by their grandfather, without allowing them any time to speak to their parents.

**A/N This story will be updated next Friday in compliance with my new update schedule. Review!**


	18. Negotiations and Family Reunions

**A/N Hello, everyone, I apologize for the lateness of updating. I am currently on vacation in Florida which has caused delays.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To MCR-1993 for her review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Sofia, Anthony, the various other mobster people. In short I own whatever characters you don't recognize as part of the traditional Hardy universe.**

The trial was not going well for Fenton and Laura Hardy. Not at all. Day two had begun and they had both been called to testify, Tosino had made it look as though they had deliberately and recklessly placed their children in danger. And, when Anthony was called to testify his lawyer managed to make him look like a sweet old grandfather regretful of having to get between his son and his children but believing it to be necessary for ensuring their welfare.

It was an excellent performance. Fenton could be ill.

The day's events had ended with the Judge admonishing the two Hardys that they might want to think long and hard about what was best for their children, even if it wasn't the result they wanted, even if it meant a separation.

It was looking increasingly like Fenton was going to have to make a deal with the devil.

Which is how he found himself sitting in his rental car, just outside the gates to his father's house. He really didn't want to do this.

**-Story Break-**

Meanwhile, Frank, Joe, and Sofia were seated in their 'sitting room' discussing the events of court that day. They had been moved into new more permanent rooms, which were a suite style, three bedrooms opened up into a sititng room, with a forth door leading to a bathroom. They had also been provided with a well-stocked mini-fridge. Essentially, they lacked any excuse to leave the rooms.

"What happened today?" Sofia asked from her position curled up in an armchair across from Frank and Joe were seated on the couch.

"Our parents testified, as well as our _grandpa_." Joe spat the last word out venomously.

"It went badly, didn't it?" Sofia asked sympathetically.

"That's one way to look at it." Frank replied grimly. "Our parents were made to look as though they were a terrible danger to us, while our dear Anthony came across like an angel sent straight from heaven."

"That bad?" Sofia asked with a wince.

"Worse." Joe confirmed.

"I think we're going to be here for quite awhile." Frank concluded.

**-Story Break-**

Fenton steeled himself for the upcoming events and drove up to the gates. He handed his identification over to the guard and explained that he would like to speak to his father. THe guard had gotten onto the phone with Anthony and listened for several minutes before informing Fenton that his father had consented to speak with him. The gates opened and he was able to drive through. The detective parked is car and headed to the house. He was greeted at the door by a man he didn't recognized and led to a sitting room and told to make himself comfortable, and that 'Mr. Russo would be with him shortly.'

He hadn't wanted to see his father again. It looked like the choice was out of his hands.

"Fenton." His father greeted and something flickered across the mobster's face, remorse, maybe? But Fenton blinked and then it was gone. He concluded that it was a flicker of the light.

"Dad." The word came reluctantly from his lips.

Anthony sat down in the chair opposite his estranged son. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Fenton."

"Don't take this out on Frank and Joe." Fenton pleaded.

"I'm not." Anthony replied. "I don't want to lose my grandsons like I lost you." He added.

Fenton often thought his father had a very twisted conception of love. "Virtually holding them hostage will do little to endear them to you." He said finally.

"Perhaps not." The mob boss admitted. "But, I have not gotten to see them their entire lives, so if this is the only way that I can..." Anthony trailed off. "What happened, Fenton?"

"I didn't want to be a part of your world, Dad." Fenton answered levelly. "I don't enjoy violence."

"Neither do I. It is as they say, a necessary evil."

"Don't take my sons away, Dad."

Anthony looked at his son for several moments before replying. "I don't want to." He said finally. "Do you know how I felt when you left?"

Fenton didn't answer. He knew that it had probably hurt his father when he left. But it was hard to feel sympathy for him when he knew how he made a living.

"I don't want to lose anymore of my family." His father looked old then, truly old for the first time that Fenton could remember.

"Neither do I." Fenton replied. "End the custodial suit, Dad, let them come home with me."

"It's not so simple as that." Anthony replied. "There is still the alliance to be considered. The Sianos do not like to be messed with, and they will never consent to this, you may consider me to be brutal, and perhaps I am, but Roger is far worse than I am. Sofia will not be treated well if this falls through."

"She and Frank are married, therefore she is outside her family's control legally." Fenton replied.

"You know the bonds of the law mean little in my world." His father replied warily.

"Can't we reach a deal of some sort?" Fenton asked. "One which allows me to keep custody of Frank and Joe?"

Anthony steepled his fingers clearly deep in thought. "There is one way..."

** A/N Review!**


	19. The Deal

**A/N I am so annoyed right now it is not even funny. We are having internet issues right now, so literally ever five minutes the internet stops working for a period of three minutes or longer, which logs me out of everything including my fanfiction account, when it starts working again I have to log back in again. It makes updating an extremely annoying process as you can probably imagine.**

**I am finally getting my own laptop, however, it will be arriving later this week! :D I can't wait.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To MCR-1993 my most faithful reviewer! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What is it?" Fenton asked warily.

"Sofia is the heir to the Siano crime syndicate; if her uncle dies or is imprisoned everything will immediately go to her." Anthony explained.

"You are _not_ killing him-" Fenton interrupted.

Anthony shot his son a dark look. "I wasn't planning to. If I put you in the way of some information that would result in Roger going to prison, although you are to pass it on to the police and have no further involvement,"

"I can handle it." Fenton replied.

"I will not have Roger seeking revenge on you; his reach will be long even from prison." Anthony replied sternly and Fenton resisted the urge to regress back to his teenage years and roll his eyes at his father. "As I was saying if Roger is imprisoned everything will revert to Sofia, if she signs all the Siano territory over to me, she can keep the family properties; I just want the business aspects, so if she signs it over to me I will drop my suit for custody of Frank and Joe."

"That's all?" Fenton asked suspiciously.

"Well no, not quite." Anthony admitted.

"What else do you want?"

"I don't want to be cut out of your life or Frank and Joe's. I will return to New York soon as a large part of my business is there and upon doing so I will expect you to agree to weekly visitation with me."

"Them or me?" Fenton inquired.

"Both. I want you to come over for dinner with them once a week, Laura and Sofia are invited as well, and I am assuming that you will take custody of Sofia?"

"Agreed." Fenton replied after a few minutes of thought. He figured that it would be worth it if he got to retain custody of his children. He held out a hand for his father to shake, however instead of shaking it his father used it to pull his son forward into a hug.

"I've missed you, Fenton."

"Me too." Fenton replied, because it was true in a way. He had missed his father; he just hadn't missed the lifestyle his father chose to lead.

"I'll take you to see Frank and Joe now, and we can also see whether Sofia will be willing to agree to the deal." Anthony said after a few moments of pause.

Fenton was led upstairs and down several hallways to stop outside a door with a guard in front of it. The guard swiftly moved aside at Anthony's approach. His father knocked firmly on the door and waited for a response which came from Joe: 'you might as well just come in; it's not like you care what we think anyway.'

"Dad?" Frank asked incredulously upon spotting his father entering alongside his grandfather.

"Did he kidnap you, too?" Joe demanded.

"No, I did not kidnap him." Anthony replied.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Joe countered.

"We're here to speak with Sofia actually." Anthony said in response.

"Me?" Said girl asked with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"How would you like to be rid of your uncle?"

"I'd like it heaps, why?" Sofia replied.

"If you agree to sign over the Siano territory to me, than I will give Fenton information for the _police_," Anthony stressed for his son's benefit. "This will implicate your uncle in several crimes and should result in life imprisonment, at which point everything will revert to you, if you sign it over to me, I will drop my custody suit for Frank and Joe."

"Then what happens to me?" Sofia wondered.

"You'll come live with us." Fenton replied.

"I wouldn't have to stay here anymore?" She demanded.

"No." Fenton confirmed.

"I'm in!" She replied.

"What's the catch?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"The three of us will agree to go out to dinner with your grandfather each week, to give us an opportunity to bond as a family." Fenton replied bluntly.

"Oh." Joe replied eloquently. He and Frank exchanged a look and reached an unspoken agreement that this was the best arrangement they would be able to get. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Frank echoed.

"Excellent." Anthony said by way of reply. "I'm sorry I had to kidnap you two but it was really the only way I could foresee being allowed to be in contact with you."

Frank and Joe were clearly unsure how to respond to his admission. It wasn't everyday that they were apologized too by their kidnapper. But then their kidnappers weren't generally related to them.

"Er, all's well that end's well, I guess?" Joe suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Frank agreed with a slight shrug.

"Alright, now that we've explained all this, why don't you come with me, Fenton, and I'll give you what evidence I have against Roger." Anthony suggested.

"That's fine." Fenton replied following his father out of the room stopping only to hug both of his sons on the way out.

**A/N Review, update should occur on Friday. :)**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N Hello, everyone! I have returned with the epilogue to this story. :)**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To MCR-1993 for her lovely review. :D :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia and the other characters that you don't recognize. ;)**

It had been three months since their return from Italy and life in Bayport, New York had settled to something approaching normal.

Frank and Joe had managed to get to know their grandfather somewhat better, under the improved circumstances of no longer being his forced captives. Their father had also made an effort to regain something resembling a relationship with Anthony.

Sofia's uncle was currently locked up in an Italian prison, which was what he deserved for having orchestrated the death of his own sister.

Sofia resided with the Hardy's and was enrolled in school alongside Frank and Joe.

All in all things were turning out pretty well for the Hardys all except for one thing…

"Could you please stop following us?" Frank demanded turning to face one of his grandfather's guards by the name of Ben Brunelli.

"No can do, sorry." Brunelli replied cheerfully.

"Why not?" Joe demanded.

"Your grandfather ordered me to make sure that the two of you don't get kidnapped again, after the last time you got taken hostage at that bank…"

"That was totally not our fault." Frank protested.

"Whoever's fault it was, Mr. Russo is strongly opposed to having any of his family members go missing."

Sofia couldn't help but laugh at them. "Sucks to be you." She informed them gleefully.

"I wouldn't be laughing," Brunelli remarked. "Mr. Russo has set someone to guard you as well when you aren't with them; it's his way of welcoming you to the family."

Joe snickered at the girl. Sofia scowled.

"This really isn't going to work for us." Frank noted politely. "We can't really go chasing after criminals, with you following us; it will kind of cramp our style, no offense." He added meaningfully.

"I think that's kind of the point." Brunelli informed him. "Your grandfather thinks it's far too dangerous for you guys to go chasing after criminals all the time."

"He's a _mob_ boss." Joe stressed incredulously.

"And, who better to know the dangers associated with criminals?" Brunelli demanded.

"Who indeed?" Frank mused.

"Why don't you go follow our dad?" Joe suggested. "He gets into even more dangerous situations than us."

"Your grandfather agrees." Brunelli replied with a nod.

"Then why are you here?" Sofia asked.

"That's why Mr. Russo has two men following your father around." He clarified much to their collective amusement.

"Dad will not like that." Joe noted.

"That's why they're keeping an appropriate distance back and out of sight, so as not as to alert your father to their presence." Brunelli replied.

"As if dad won't notice them." Frank retorted.

"Oh, your grandfather is banking on it." The guard confided. "Mr. Russo does rather enjoy annoying his progeny as it happens. He informs that it is one of his few true joys in life."

"Who knew?" Joe mused.

Other than these occasional arguments about their grandfather wanting to place severe restrictions on their activities, they had started to get along well, and in a strange way they had grown to become somewhat fond of the man despite his criminal activities.

Anthony had also been glad to get back into touch with his only daughter who had followed her brother in his escape to New York just a few months afterwards.

Frank and Joe quickly learned that their Aunt had inherited a lot of her personality from her father. Anthony was also apparently the one who had taught their aunt her exceptional cooking skills years before when she was a teenager.

Gertrude had raked her father across the coals for kidnapping her nephews but the two of them had eventually moved towards rebuilding their relationship and now cooked dinner together every Sunday usually arguing with each other over whose recipe was better.

Anthony had also grown rather fond of his daughter-in-law and agreed that Fenton had made the right decision when he had refused the arranged marriage all those years ago.

His criminal activities remained an unspoken elephant in the room but the family had managed to form a tenuous compromise, the Hardys stayed out of the Russo family business, and Anthony avoided involving them at all costs.

Yes, life soon settled back to normal in Bayport, New York. Or as close to normal as the place that housed the Hardys could ever really get.

**A/N The end! Thank you all for your support for the length of this story. :)**

**We have finally reached the end however!**

**All Reviewers:**

**The Silent Rumble**

**To Write Love on My Arm**

**Emachinescat**

**Pen and Paper71**

**MNHNM**

**Sexy Bookworm**

**Mismatched Letters**

**Babiiechica2oo8**

**Kungfukitty2006**

**DementedLeaf**

**Whitetigers**

**Happyhorseback**

**Serachg**

**Nomi001**

**Sparkreno**

**Aisha**

**Malevolent-D**

**Mia Thermopolis**

**MCR-1993**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
